Numberblocks: Infinity War
Numberblocks: Infinity War is a CGI-animated movie based on a spoof of Avengers: Infinity War, which stars the Numberblocks. Story Part I Numberblocks 1-10 relax in the sun, 11 - 14 play, and 15 sneaks around. Two asks One what a lovely day it is. One blushes, and giggles, while Three informs them not to be too romantic. Four tries to comfort Five and Six, wjile Seven does the same with Eight. All of a sudden, a small white block falls from the sky, grows limbs, eyes and a mouth, and warns the Numbers from 1-10 about a powerful monster called "Infinity". They don't believe it at first until a snap can be heard in the distance and the white block slowly gets disentegrated into dust while it warns them what happens if he has full control of the "Infinity Gauntlet". One mouns over the white block's death because she realised that it was in fact her prototype self warning them about Infinity. Numberblocks 6 - 10 warn 11 - 15 about Infinity. They believe them, and they team up to stop him. Suddenly they realise that they are too weak to face Infinity, so they have to find a dimention portal to travel to different Numberblock universes to recruit allies. They split up in groups of 3. Group 1: 1, 6, 11 Group 2: 2, 7, 12 Group 3: 3, 8, 13 Group 4: 4, 9, 14 Group 5: 5, 10, 15 They dress up as superheroes and set off to search for allies from different universes. Meanwhile, Infinity, who is a parody of Thanos, creates an army of patched up purple Numberblocks (all of them resemble One but purple and have deep voices.) to kill all of the Numberblocks. Part II - One's Team One, Six and Eleven end up in the Prototype world, where 1 and 2 only exist. One finds the same Prototype One as well as a Prototype Two. One asks them if they want to join her in her adventure. They respond by retaliating her and Six because they think they don't belong here. Eleven shows them a picture of Infinity. the prototypes of One and Two immediately rush into the portal, followed by One, Six and Eleven. Part III - Two's Team Two, Seven and Twelve end up in the abandoned restaurant from "Numberblocks Basics 2", where they meet Birthday Two and Birthday Four. Seven finds B. Four's puppet of Seven as 'cute'. Suddenly, Infinity's minions burst in and chase the team to the show stage. There, they meet Birthdays One and Three, who are also hiding from Infinity's minions. Two puts a portal on the wall and tells everyone to get in. Part IV - Three's Team Three, Eight and Thirteen end up in a post-apocalyptic Numberland where most of the population died. There, they met an extremely aggressive post-apocalyptic Three who attacks the regular Three. Eight protects the injured Three and Thirteen tries to get her to calm down, to the point where she calls him out with his name. Thirteen is about to split due to his name being said, but Eight hold his Three on. Three politely asks the other Three if they want to join them, and then the other Three finds out that Infinity is going after everyone. She joins them. Part V - Four's Team Four, Nine and Fourteen end up in a world where everyone is green and smelly like Four. Four asks if this is where he actually lives. He sees factories, shops, homes, golf courses and castles, all filled with Fours. Four introduces one of his bretheren to Nine and Fourteen. They see that Nine is a square, and greet him, but when they see Fourteen, they found out that he isn't a square, so they all shame on Four and Nine, and give chase while booing the 3 Numberblocks. Four creates a portal to lead Nine and Fourteen through, while Four follows them all. Part VI - Five's Team Five, Ten and Fifteen end up in a world where everyone loves Five. There's 1 problem though. Five is too scared of LOUD CROWDS, so she hides behind the curtain while Ten and Fifteen look at eachover, ashamed. They then pull Five out and then they all fuse. 5 + 10 + 15 = 30 A very cute-looking Thirty comes out and sings a cute song which pleases everybody. She then grabs the portal gun, fires it onto the floor, and jumps down it. Part VII - The Showdown against Infinity The 5 teams return. (Four and Five's teams didn't get any recruits, and Five's Team have fused into Thirty) They are glad to see multiple past designs for 6 - 20 show up as well. They all wait for Infinity to appear, in which he does, and as soon as he does "The Snap", a commercial for "hope" pops up. Right after it ends, we see around 100 Numberblocks charging against Infinity. The biggest body count begins when Infinity kills all of the prototypes with a variety of attacks one by one while many other Numberblocks disintergrate to dust, until the main 15 are left. Infinity says "There's no hope now, because it is the Infinity War!". He disappears, and the Numberblocks are very upset that Infinity killed everyone. They see that most of their friends have disintergrated too. The only survivors are Two, Eight and Nine. They leave in dismay, and as soon as they leave the screen, a portal opens and out comes a blue One, who looks around him, and sees hundreds of dead bodies while saying "Dear God".